pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanako Inoue
|name = Prince Hanako |katakana = 井上はなこ |romaji = Inoue Hanako |age = ??? |Species = ??? |gender = Female |hair color = Caramel |eye color = Crystal blue |home = Plorence, Pritaly |occupation = Owner of Scacco Matto Pro Designer Solo Idol |song sang = Barefoot Renaissance |brand = Scacco Matto |manager = XXX |type = Gothic Type |birthday = ??? |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = & }}Hanako Inoue (井上はなこ) is a Gothic-type Solo Idol and the owner of the famous Scacco Matto Pro. She's the designer of Scacco Matto and has designed the legendary Illusion Rare Rainbow Coords. Although she rarely performs, she is extremely famous for her designs and the idols she produces. She is also popular with the girls. Hanako is a kind of "big sister" figure to the Scacco Matto Pro idols, and most of them call her Hanako-neesan. Appearance Hanako has very short bobbed caramel hair. Her eyes are crystal blue, with tiny, unnoticeable stars shining in them. She often wears face prints of spades and hearts on her cheeks, along with fake tattoos all around her body. Personality Although her name is the number one most common name for girls, Hanako is far from being a "common" girl. She's rude, lazy, and likes to pull pranks on others. Hanako gets angry easily, and is the first to go nuts whenever something goes wrong at Scacco Matto Pro. Hanako has a thing for money, albeit not as obsessed as Shuuka Hanazono, and the crépes she sells have impossible prices. She's also quite the tomboy, and defined "handsome" by her fans. That is because on stage or at the Cafe, despite her appearance, Hanako has quite the manly personality, and is very gentle to her customers, especially girls, which is why she is very popular- no one except the idols she produces know she isn't that sweet. Despite this, Hanako can be very nice and reliable, and knows a lot about everyone because of having time-travelled through the same timeline for millions of years. Significant Coords *Sherbet Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord (2015) **Super Cyalume Hanako Coord (2016) **Dream Cyalume Hanako Coord (2018) ***All are upgrades of said coord Relationships There are many relationships, so press the button to see them all! Scacco Matto Idols *Mystery: It's unknown if she's a total fangirl or wants him dead. They were boyfriend and girlfriend in Tenshi's illusionary world, but they broke up. Hanako usually targets him when she has to make lewd jokes. She calls him "Hibiya", and he calls her "Neesan". *Haruka Shirogane: An older sister figure to her, Haruka is one of the few people Hanako will never make fun of. Haruka usually speaks to Hanako when something is off, and Hanako also teaches her how to cook. *Flower: The two share many similarities, although Hanako dislikes Hibiki. They get along much and Flower often joins her when she's joking, making them seem like a manzai duo. *Hibiki Shikyoin: Since both think very high of themselves, they often end up fighting and making fun of each other, although Hanako usually wins their arguments by forcing her into dresses. Despite this, Hibiki cares a lot about her and secretly sees her as a person to go to when she's worried. *Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin: They can't and never will get along. Hilulu and Hanako are total opposites and Hilulu joined Scacco Matto Pro only because Hibiki did- in fact, she never stays in the shop with COLOR and Dream♦SPECTRUM. *Falulu Vocaldoll: Although they don't spend a lot of time together, they enjoy cooking and reading together during their breaks. They're quite close. *Lady Tsuki: Tsuki is eternally grateful to Hanako, for being her Producer and for helping her during the toughest times during her early career. She looks up to her as a mentor, and Hanako really likes her too. *Star Kamiri: Hanako can't bring herself not to hug her everytime she sees her. She always helps her out with homework and plays with her when Mystery and Haruka are busy. *eXception: They both love making fun of Hibiki. They also really like Vocaloid, and bonded over it by listen to many songs and discussing theories. *Ruka Kamiri: Ruka is Hanako's Dream Jewel. They're extremely close and Ruka used to have a crush on Hanako, who never realized it. They're best friends and don't need to speak to understand each other. *Paradox: Hanako calls him an Edgelord, and laughs everytime he hits the edge of the tables in the shop- which happens far too often. Although Hanako loves to mess with him, she was one of the first people who accepted and supported him, so they're pretty close. *Otoha Shirogane: They're extremely similar. Partners in crime when reading doujinshi and watching anime, although they don't spend a lot of time together. This section features relationships with each of the Scacco Matto Pro idols. Other *Natsumi Sakura Starshine: Rivals from another timeline, Sakura swore she'd defeat her and her Production by forming Diamond Road Pro. *Mizu Yōsei: Hanako designed the Illusion Rares to her request. However, she knows nothing about her. *Shine Shiroumi: They share a slight rivalry. *Tenshi: Hanako hates him more than everything, but has come to accept him after learning Nijiru has a crush on him. *Fuwari Midorikaze: They're in a relationship. Fuwari opened her eyes when she was on the edge of going insane due to Tenshi's plays, and she went through all the timelines for her sake. Hanako cares about her the most, and always wears a daisy she gave her, which never wilts because of Hanako's time magic. Trivia *She refers to herself as ore, which is a very masculine pronoun. *She owns a Nihilego. Like, a real one. *Her crépes are priced like this: **'Normal:' 9.000.000 yen **'Gender traps:' 10.900.000 yen **'Hibiki:' 100.000.000 yen **'Cute girls:' 0 yen (note: Mystery is considered a "cute girl" as well) *They call her the Loop Master. *She has the number one deepest voice out of all of User:Hanako Inoue's OCs, despite being a girl. **She claims she's training her voice to sound girlier... **...by making impressions of Mystery's. *Hanako seems to have shapeshifting powers. *She is bisexual. *Mystery claims she looks great in orange and yellow. *She's very good at card games. Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Gothic Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:Scacco Matto User Category:LGBT Characters Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1 Category:Kiratto PriChan